disiafandomcom-20200214-history
Associated States of Disia
The Associated States of Disia (ASoD, Granusian: N’Atsnuun Eaat Fødase) is the largest nation in Disia consisting of 10 States each with their own Climate and Culture. ASoD is a major member of NATO and is officially one of the worlds major economies, this is demostrated in its Capital Segol/Seakel which is a Megacity of around 14.7 million people. ASoD was formed in 1945 after the USA began multiparty talks to unite each state, pre unity it consisted of 8 States (Farical-Arabia, Greater Acania, Dsoruri, Oriquean and Litenia). The ASoD unified at the signing of the Treaty of Jepín, current day South Athores. History ASoD's name comes from the association of each of its member states and its location centeral to Disia. Disia is belived to have come from the Greek for West: Dýsi̱. 'Pre Unification' Disia before being unified was a set of fragile states which were much like modern day african states. They had a range of governments however each reached a turning point at the End of WW2. The Farical-Arabians were forced into the unification by the Sheik Hemen Al-Arab, The Greater Acanians joined out of the need for money due to their crippeling debt and the rest joined by referendum. 'Unification and Laverne Years' The Unification ceremony was located in Segol Unity Square where the 8 previous flags were lowered to reveal the Disian official Flag. The Ceremony them involved a large parade around Segol and a fireworks ceremony. Prior to the unification a Election was held so the country had a fully set government led by the Alliance Party and its leader Hugo Laverne. The Government was fully established and was ready to deal with affairs by 1952. By the year 1956 in the Aftermath of the Korean war tensions began to heat up in Farical Arabia, it was fuled by the Al-Fooqe Regime who provided arms to the Green Mujahadeen which began its terrorist activity after a suicide bombing inside the Victory Station. The conflict was originally just a small rebelion however it began to escelate sharply after USSR began to welcome the Al Fooqe regime into the soviet sphere of influence. The Regime began to be a noticable factor in the Cold War and after a phone conversation between Eisenhower and Khrushchev talks began but they immediatly failed leading to Green Mujhadeen and Farical declaring war on ADoD. After a UN resolution, the USA backed by several other NATO members began all out war against the Farical Regime. The First major Campaign was by the Faricalis who claimed the whole of Farical-Arabia and parts of Loreka plus Danuta-Pays. The War front was barely stable at this point however the NATO troops began to flood in from the city of Kellogville (capital of DP) which began to boom with activity. The Soldiers followed the Wet Trail towards the front. The Battle of Socal Hill was a major turning point in the war with the NATO troops winning and claiming a large section of the Farical Land. The Front began to staibalise after around 3 months and a stalemate set in with no side gaining or loosing any territory. The Balance led to talks and the final end of the conflict. 'Kellog Republic's' The Kellog Republic's were a time of instability in the Government with 'Warlords' carving up the land, the most prominent was Arthur Kellog of New Lundy. This period of instability began to reflect attitudes on life around the late 1950's with people feeling down heartened with the Wars and threat of WW3. The Republic were basically lawless and independant with each a different principles and rulers. Kellog notoriously fought to defend his 'hotel' from the ASoD troops who moved in to quell this 'rebelion'. The Battle of Hotel was one of the bloodiest in history eventually ending with the suicide of Kellog and his crew excluding Bougo MacCoy who was arrested and is now a no1 publisher detaling his life in Kellog's Crew. 'Modern Times' Since 1960 ASoD has had a relitively stable political situation with several participations in Nato Wars such as Korea, Afghanistan and finnaly Libya. The Modern Day nation is however becoming increasingly worried by the evergrowing threat of Terrorism in the Farical-Arabia region and also by the White Warriors Terrorist Group who wish to expel all Arabians from the ASoD. Category:Countries